


The Mandela Effect

by aconcretemoon



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Isak geeks out over the mandela effect, Jonas is a Good Friend, Mid-s2, Recreational Drug Use, Sexuality, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconcretemoon/pseuds/aconcretemoon
Summary: Abruptly, Jonas sits up. Fuck it. He’s gonna prove Isakdead wrong. Fucking wannabe know-it-all.He reaches for the closest of the phones on the table, and draws the unlocking pattern. Wrong. The fuck? He inspects the screen more closely, and oh yeah, that’s the Notorious B.I.G. This is Isak’s phone.or: the one where Isak still hasn't learned to use Incognito Mode





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://isak-sidedish.tumblr.com/post/155763915126/wait-hold-on-jonas-didnt-reacts-at-all).
> 
> Not necessarily _canon_ , but at least canon compliant. 
> 
> Rated T for weed smoking.
> 
>  
> 
> Norwegian version will be up soon!!

“Bro, have you heard of the Mandela effect?”

Jonas coughs as he takes a hit, and waves his hand in front of his face. “Mandela? As in Nelson Mandela?” he manages to croak out.

Isak looks at him from where he’s slouched against the side of the bed. “Yeah. Some people think they remember that he died in prison–”

“The fuck, he died just like, three years ago?”

“I kn–”

“He became President? Won the Nobel Preace Pize...”

Isak laughs. “Preace Pize?”

Jonas doesn’t see what’s so funny. 

“It’s _Peace Prize_ , dude,” Isak chuckles. “This is like–” air quotes “– _cultural relavitism_ all over again. But worse. And with more weed.”

Jonas snorts, and they both burst into giggles.

“Faen,” Jonas mutters, “I think you should take this for a while.” He hands Isak the joint. 

“I think so, too,” Isak laughs. “Anyways, as I was saying. Some people are convinced that they remember that Mandela died in prison, right? And because it turns out that so many people agree about that, it can’t really just be a fault of memory, you know? So people think that reality has been hijacked by a parallel univer–”

Jonas groans loudly. “Again with the parallel universes, dude? I swear, _every time_ we smoke you bring that up.”

Isak rolls his eyes. He stares out in the distance before he continues. “Realistically, the Mandela effect is probably just collective fault of memory. Like, even if there are parallel universes out there, why would they… like, what’s it called, _interfere_ with our own?”

He takes a hit, and stares out in front of him while he exhales. "But it’s really fucking interesting, because there are so many cases of the Mandela effect! It keeps happening again and again, and again, and again, and aga–”

“I get it, bro,” Jonas laughs. “But what do you mean by _cases_?”

“No, you know. Other times when people are convinced they remember something. Like, a lot of people think it’s _’Luke, I am your father’_ , for example.”

Jonas furrows his brows. “What the fuck do you mean? That _is_ what it is!”

“No, it’s not. It’s _’No, I am your father’_.” 

“ _’No, I am your father’_?” Jonas repeats in skeptic disbelief. He’s watched _Empire Strikes Back_ , and there’s no way that’s what Vader is saying. Isak must be off his rocker. Or just really, really stoned. Probably that. 

“Mhm. And that makes so much more sense than _’Luke, I am your father’_ , when you think about the dialo–”

Jonas puts his hands up in surrender. “Fine, I believe you.” He doesn’t. But his mind is too hazy for him to put up too much of a fight. 

Isak then rambles on about the Mandela effect and the multiverse theory and other stuff Isak finds interesting because Isak is a _fucking nerd_. Jonas switches between tuning him out in favour of his own, internal monologue, and watching his friend fondly as he talks animatedly. 

Eventually the two of them fall into silence. Outside, the moon is bright and full in the dark skies, which contrast the warm light in Jonas’s room. They bob their heads to the Spotify playlist playing in the background, and the silence is only broken by the sounds of Wu Tang Clan and the occasional exhale of smoke. As far as weed smoking between teenage boys at 3 in the morning goes, it’s about as tranquil as it gets.

  


“I’m gonna take a whiz,” Isak announces suddenly. Jonas snickers. 

“Okay, man, have fun. Stay safe. Love you,” Jonas calls after him, before falling into a fit of giggles on the floor. He rolls onto his back, and stares absently into the ceiling. He hums to himself, while pondering about how it is that in English there are two different words for _tak_1. Like what’s all that about? Who came up with that?

In a moment of acute self-awareness, he realises how stereotypically stoned he acts. He laughs to himself. Speaking of stoned, how much had Isak smoked in order to think that one of the most iconic movie quotes of all times, is wrong? Since when was Isak Valtersen a movie expert anyway? Oh yeah, since he took a hit about half an hour ago. 

Abruptly, Jonas sits up. Fuck it. He’s gonna prove Isak _dead wrong_. Fucking wannabe know-it-all.

He reaches for the closest of the phones on the table, and draws the unlocking pattern. Wrong. The fuck? He inspects the screen more closely, and oh yeah, that’s the Notorious B.I.G. This is Isak’s phone. 

As a result of several years of friendship, it’s only natural that Jonas knows Isak’s pattern code. It’s a simple, reversed L. Because Isak is basic enough to choose one of the most common patterns, but thinks he’s super smart by flipping it. 

Jonas can’t be bothered to get his own phone, so what the hell. He is probably a bit more stoned than he initially thought, because he totally misses on the first try. He goes to type in _luke i am your father wrong _. Several articles about the Mandela effect show up.__

He’s about to tap on one of them, when one of his fingers brush against a button, effectively exposing all of Isak’s open tabs. He instantly recognises the black and orange of PornHub and snickers. Out of curiosity, he reads the title of the video at the top of the screen. And well… _Wow._

The sight is immediately sobering, and Jonas furrows his eyebrows as he scrolls through a dozen of tabs of gay porn. Huh. That’s… interesting. 

Of course, Jonas _knows_ that Isak watching gay porn doesn’t have to mean that he’s gay. It’s natural to be curious. Though the quantity, in this case, gives Jonas a feeling that there might be a bit more to it than just _curiosity_. But what does Jonas know? 

Isak’s footsteps sound from the hallway, and Jonas hurries to tap back to the article he was actually supposed to read. 

“What’s up?” Isak asks, eyeing the phone in Jonas’ hand a bit cautiously. 

“Trying to figure out what Vader actually says.” 

“I thought you believed me?” Isak huffs in mock offense. “Why don’t you believe me, Jonas?” 

“Dude, do you _know_ how much you’ve smoked?” 

“Uh, no?” 

Jonas fights the urge to roll his eyes. “Enough for me to not believe you.” 

“Fine, look it up on YouTube, then. I am right about this, I swear.” 

Jonas does as he says and finds a video. It’s quite a few minutes long, and Jonas hovers his thumb to skip until near the end of the video, but Isak slaps his hand away – _you can’t just skip Star Wars, Jonas_ – and they watch the whole video instead. 

At least Isak does. Jonas is too busy glancing over at his friend and trying to determine if this boy – if _Isak_ , his best friend of many years – could actually be gay. And in a weird way, it kind of adds up. Jonas thinks back to the way Isak always would take so much offense when Elias, or anyone else, jokingly called him gay. 

Of course, Isak could be bi. Many people are bi. But, Jonas notes, up until this year, Isak had never shown an excessive interest in girls. That said, he had dated Sara in year 10, Jonas reminded himself. Though, that was another thing; only a few weeks ago, Sara had broken up with him. And maybe Jonas was overthinking this, but Isak didn’t seem too bummed out about it. 

He forces himself not to go down that route. Because even if Jonas is dying to ask him about it – this isn’t something Isak should have to hide about himself, at least not in front of Jonas – he knows that until Isak decides that it’s something he wants to share (if there _is_ anything to share), it’s none of Jonas’ business if his friend is gay or not. Or bi. Or whatever. Isak is still Isak. Nothing has changed, and nothing _should_ change. Isak is Jonas’s best friend, no matter what he is or who he likes. 

“Dude, what the fuck are you staring at?” 

Jonas jolts back to reality. “Just spaced out.” 

“Okay,” Isak says. “Now look!” He nods his head towards the mobile screen. Jonas does as he is told. And, _what the fuck_ , Isak was totally right. Vader does say _‘No,’_. Jonas gapes. 

“Hah! I told you! Who is too high now?!” 

Isak’s victory seems quite insignificant right now, and Jonas bites back the urge to remind Isak that he can _always_ talk to him about anything, and that Jonas would never judge him. But that would be totally inappropriate and weird, and not to mention suspicious, to say in this context. 

“Still you, Isak.” 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "Tak" is the Norwegian word for both roof and ceiling. Not to be confused with "Takk", which means thanks.


End file.
